


I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice

by dragdragdragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Singing, Stranded, The Mini Marshmallow Adventures, Winter storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranded in the middle of a winter storm, Barry and a few of his crew get stuck with Len and Lisa. Christmas holiday fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewEyes/gifts).



> Based on this lovely prompt: "Some of Team Flash & some of the Rogues get stuck somewhere over Christmas, so they decide to put aside their differences for a day or two and celebrate together."
> 
> Thank you to daughterofscotland for helping me sort out the prompt, to whyinhades for being the very BEST and taking the time to beta’d this and to marauder5sos for the last very important read through. (Any mistakes are still mine though) Thank you for always being the best cheerleader, writerdragonfly & lastly to phynali for shooing away my concerns about the song choice.
> 
> Please take the time to read this commentary if you do have any concerns, but also talk to me. 
> 
> Lastly, if you’re wondering where Mick is, he decided the snowy slopes is no place for Heatwave. <3 
> 
> I hope you do enjoy this, neweyes and thank you for organizing such a fantastic secret santa. <3<3<3<3

“This is your fault!” Barry said, pacing back and forth as he pulled his hair.

 

“Cool down. This is nobody’s fault.” Len snapped back, his voice cold and harsh like the winter storm that raged outside the windows. He leaned against the headboard as he tilted his head up to cooly assess the rest of the room. 

 

The bedroom had log walls and a low wooden ceiling that almost hit the top his head. The walls were covered in fishing memorabilia and dark wood furniture. The cabin, a few miles down the road from the main lodge, was the owner’s. The owner had insisted the Flash commandeered it in order to keep Len and Lisa away from the general public. Barry had tried to protest, but the owner made up her mind. 

 

“Other than Weather Wizard.” Len added as he curled his hands into fists, pressing down against the soft duvet cover. He was an idiot to think that Mark had his anger and power under control. The asshole even took off with the diamonds that were locked up in a safe in the basement that some rich dick thought would have enough security.

 

Barry stopped pacing to turn and look straight at Len. There was a spark of lightning that lit Barry’s eyes sharply coupled with a down turned mouth; he was radiating disappointment and anger. 

 

“This would have never happened if you hadn’t brought Weather Wizard to the ski lodge. What would have happened if I wasn’t here to bring all those innocent people out on the slopes inside? What if he had caused an avalanche?” Barry said.

 

“You insist on talking this through, Barry? Let’s talk.” Len snarled, agitated at Barry’s insinuations. “If your sister hadn’t been here and your pal Ramon hadn’t baited him, Mardon would have been fine.” His cool was disintegrating as cabin fever started to set in. They had been at it for a couple of hours as Barry’s pacing had started to leave skid marks on the hardwood floor.

 

The door to the bedroom banged open and Lisa glided through with a devious smile. Len knew instantly that whatever Lisa had planned was going to  _ hurt _ . She was followed in by Iris and Linda, who had matching grins. 

 

“Since we’re all stuck here together on Christmas Eve, the girls and I decided we needed some holiday cheer.” She said with a chester cat smile. She flipped her hair back before placing her right hand on her hip.

 

Len felt the blood drain from his face as he sat up. He _knew_ that look.  It was the look that got him stuck in this godforsaken cabin in the first place trapped with four do-gooders and Lisa. Lisa had insisted that Len’s perfectly planned heist would be a great bonding experience for his newest Rogue. If Len had done it alone, no one would have been the wiser, including Barry. And Mardon wouldn’t have had the chance to strand them in the middle of fucking nowhere in a blizzard.

 

Barry turned to face Lisa. All of his anger and disappointment towards Len deflated and he dropped his hands down to his hips. “What does Cisco think?”

 

“Oh, Cisco is making us cocoa because he’s a dear,” Lisa responded. Her voice becoming slightly more fond. Len was going to have to keep an eye out on Cisco. 

 

“With mini marshmallows?” Len called out, still leaning casually against the headboard, too stubborn to leave the bed.

 

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Yes. Just how you like it, except without your favorite reindeer mug.”

 

“H-h-hey, you’re the one -” Barry sputtered in surprise as he pointed in Len’s direction. Len smirked knowingly. He was wondering when Barry was going to put two and two together.

 

“Barr, stop being such a grump!” Iris interrupted cheerfully as she stalked forward to grab Barry’s arm. “It’s almost Christmas and everyone’s safe. Cisco let me use his hi-tech phone to call Dad and Caitlin. C’mon silly, let’s start the celebration.” She said as she dragged him reluctantly into the other room. 

 

Linda laughed at Barry’s deer in the headlights look as Iris linked arms with her, leaving Lisa in the room alone with Len. 

 

“Jerk.” Lisa said tilting her head up, waiting for Len to put his foot down.

 

“Trainwreck.” Len replied, knowing full well he wasn’t going to spoil her fun. 

 

“Lenny,” She said knowingly with a bright smile. “Don’t worry. It’s going to be fun.”

 

Len pulled himself up from to the bed to stand in front of Lisa. He didn’t pull her in for a hug, even though he wanted to. Snarts weren’t built that way. “You know, sis. We’ve never celebrated Christmas before. Why start now?”

 

Lisa laughed. “Not in the traditional manner. But you and Gramps always made it special, despite..” She trailed off, frowning slightly. Len knew exactly what she meant. After Len’s mother had disappeared and Lisa’s died, Christmas was a sober affair. Except for their father. Lewis was never sober. 

 

“Let’s get this over with,” he said as he gestured towards the door. 

 

“By the way Lenny, I’ve already told everyone you have a lovely voice,” Lisa said with a smirk. Her frown had completely disappeared. “Expect to sing something later on!” She slipped past him with a wave.

 

He pinched the base of his nose as he closed his eyes. “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

 

_ 5 hours later... _

 

Len nursed a cup of spiked eggnog, having already consumed one (or maybe several) to make the time pass by quickly. Iris had made such a delicious batch of eggnog, he couldn’t help himself.

 

Len had spent the last hour leaning against a wooden pillar, slightly hidden from the rest of the group. He had watched as they played several rousing Christmas themed party games like Pin the Nose on Rudolph. That was hilarious to watch. Iris and Linda had insisted Len participate, but Lisa was able to convince them that Len was going to participate in something more festive. 

 

Barry got up from the couch and strode by, ready for another cup of eggnog. Cisco had brought Barry a small vial of a “secret Flash only ingredient” to top off Barry’s drinks. His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and his moles were peaking out from his rumpled sweater covered in reindeer patterns and puffs of red “noses.”

 

Len shot out his hand to grab Barry’s wrist, causing Barry to stop.

 

“W-w-what’s up, Lenny?” Barry said in an adorably confused manner.

 

“You know, Barry, “ he said slurring very slightly. “I’m very concerned that you think I hate you.” He slid in a little closer as Barry stared at him with wide deer-in-the headlights eyes.

 

“I don’t think you hate me,” Barry said. He worried his bottom lip. 

 

_ Gosh, his lips looked delicious _ , Len thought referring to a song that was stuck in his head.

 

“You think what?” Barry sputtered in surprise. Len tilted his head to the side perplexed. 

 

“I-” Len started to say before Lisa stood up dramatically, causing the room to fall into silence.

 

“I think it’s time for some music, don’t you think?” Lisa said as she walked over to the piano. “How about a duet with my dear brother and…”

 

“I volunteer Barry! He has such a darling voice,” Iris shouted out with a smirk. Barry instantly turned a bright red tomato.

 

“A duet with Captain Cold and the Flash? This, I have to see,” Cisco added.

 

“See, Lenny? Everyone wants to hear you sing. I’ll even play your favorite holiday duet.” Lisa said as she sat down in front of the upright. The opening chords for “Baby, It’s Cold Outside” started to play.

 

Len rolled his eyes before smiling deviously. He pulled Barry in close, only inches away from his face. He nodded his head at Barry, signalling for him to start.

 

Barry just huffed before singing,  _ “I really can’t stay.” _

 

_ “Baby, it’s cold outside.”  _ Len joined in.

 

Barry moved away, pulling his wrist from Len’s grasp. “ _ I’ve got to go away.”  _

 

_ “Baby, it’s cold outside.”  _ Len followed Barry to the back of the couch, where the rest of the crew were sitting and watching.

 

_ “This evening has been _ ,” Barry turned away from Len. 

 

“ _ Been hoping that you’d drop in.”  _ Len sang as he touched Barry’s shoulder and pulled Barry back into Len’s orbit. 

 

_ “So very nice,”  _ Barry softly sang looking into Len’s icy blue eyes. 

 

_ “I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice. _ ” Len gestured at Barry’s hands.

 

Barry moved away as he leaned against the upright to look down at Lisa. Lisa just grinned mischievously as she continued to play.  _ “My mother will start to worry.” _

 

Len moved to the other side.  _ “Beautiful, what’s your hurry?” _

 

They continued the cat and mouse game weaving through chairs and other furniture as the song progressed.

 

“ _ My father will be pacing the floor.” _

 

_ “Listen to the fireplace roar.” _

 

_ “So really I’d better scurry.” _

 

_ “Beautiful, please don’t hurry.” _

 

Barry grabs his eggnog cheekily and takes a sip before singing,  _ “But maybe just half a drink more.” _

 

_ “Put some records on while I pour.” _

 

_ “The neighbors might think.” _

 

_ “Baby, it’s bad out there.” _

 

Barry looked perplexed at his drink before placing it down with a grin.  _ “Say what’s in this drink?” _

 

Len looked out at the still roaring snowstorm.  _ “No cabs to be had out there.” _

 

_ “I wish I knew how.”  _ Barry gravitated closer to Len.

 

_ “Your eyes are like starlight now.”  _ Len lifted his right hand up to Barry’s jaw, slightly caressing as he looked into Barry’s eyes. 

 

_ “To break the spell.”  _ Barry looked away, flush rising from his neck.

 

_ “I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell.” _

 

_ “I ought to say no no no, sir.” _

 

_ “Mind if I move in closer?”  _ Len reeled Barry in closer by grasping Barry’s left hip.

 

_ “At least I’m gonna say that I tried.”  _ Barry sang with a sigh.

 

_ “What’s the sense in hurting my pride?” _

 

_ “I really can’t stay.” _

 

_ “Baby, don’t hold out.” _

 

They join in together, _ “Oh, but it’s cold outside.” _ Len’s deeper voice and Barry’s tenor melded together in such a lovely way.

 

_ “I simply must go,”  _  Barry pulled away again. Len tightened his hold on Barry’s hip to reel him back in. 

 

_ “But, baby, it’s cold outside.” _

 

_ “The answer is no.”  _ Barry slid his hands on Len’s side, almost tickling him.

 

_ “But, baby, it’s cold outside.” _

 

_ “This welcome has been.”  _

 

_ “How lucky that you dropped in.” _

 

_ “So nice and warm.”  _ Barry sang with a glowing bright smile that Len couldn’t help but return.

 

_ “Look out the window at that storm.”  _

 

_ “My sister will be suspicious."  
_

 

_ “Gosh, your lips look delicious.”  _ Len leaned in closer as he sang the verse. Barry’s eyes dropped to Len’s lips.

 

_ “My brother will be there at the door.” _

 

_ “Waves upon a tropical shore.” _

 

_ “My maiden aunt’s mind is vicious.” _

 

_ “Ooh, your lips are delicious.”  _ Len sang. He couldn’t help but touch Barry’s lips carefully with the brush of his finger. When Barry nodded, Len captured his lips, soft and sweet. Len could hear a buzzing noise that sounded like suspiciously like cheering, but his attention was on how sweet Barry’s lips tasted from the egg nog and how perfect his lips felt against Barry’s. 

 

_ 8 hours later…. _

 

The sun hit Len right in the eyes. He tried to move his body away from the sun, but found himself pinned to the bed by Barry. They were both fully clothed with Len on his back and Barry sprawled across his chest. A wave of warmth and affection hit Len, twisting uncomfortably in his stomach. He leaned his forehead against Barry’s soft, tousled hair and moved his head out of the light. Len sighed as he closed his eyes. He will have to sort out his feelings later.


End file.
